Sakura A Teacher!
by animegurl17
Summary: FINISHED! EPILOGUE UP! Sakura was asked to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts. And that's not the only reason she's there. A new adventure begins...My fav.SS and ET! RR first ficcy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter  
  
Author: Enjoy!!! PLEASE REVIEW AFTERWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Convincing A Stubborn Oni-chan  
  
HHHHHHOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! shouted Sakura. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She started to get out of her pink pajamas and get in her uniform at the same time. She looked at her clock and it read 7:50. "WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!!!!"  
  
She rushed down the stairs and was greeted by her oni-chan and outa-san. "Good morning Sakura." "Morning Kajuu," came the reply from our favorite Touya. She stomped on his feet (poor Touya ^_^) and stuffed a toast in her mouth.   
  
"Touya, stop teasing your sister and I won't be home until dark, okay?"   
  
  
  
" 'kay!"  
  
"Sakura, you have 5 min until.............."  
  
"HHHHHHHOOOOOOEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT!"  
  
She rushed out the door and started to roller-blade to school. ".................the school bell rings," Fujitaka finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*At School~*~*~*~*  
  
"GOMEN NASAI, SENSEI!" Sakura, apparently, had rushed into the calss and slammed the door, drawing unwanted attention to her.  
  
"It's your third time this week, Kinomoto. If you're late one more time this week, you're going to have detention. Now go to your seat and don't disturb the class any longer." The class snickered and Sakura blushed while going to her seat embarrassed.   
  
"Woke up late again Sakura?" a violet hair girl asked. This was Sakura's best friend and cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. She designs Sakura's clothes and videotape all of her adventures while she wasn't kept under magic.  
  
"Yea," she whispered back quietly.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, Ms. Daidouji, do you have something to share with the class?"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
"Okay! Today we will be learning......................." and on went the boring school day. Sakura was daydreaming about Syaoran, again. Li Syaoran had been gone for 5 years now, after they had captured the void card. He had to return home to his duties, but he promised that he would see her again someday. Eroil Hirrigazawaiz (Author's Note: please correct me on his name if you're going to review. ^_^) had returned to England for some unknown reason.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura had confessed their love before he left and had gone out several times. Even now, they're still boyfriend and girlfriend. Sakura had hoped everyday that he would return; she hasn't lost any hope after all these years that had gone by.  
  
BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The bell had jolted Sakura out of her daydream as it rang for lunch. She had grown her auburn hair that's up to her waist and it had gotten wavy. Her emerald eyes would sparkle with life wherever she went. She's now 5'5 and is 15 yrs old. All in all, she hasn't changed that much.  
  
~*~*~*After School~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura slowly roller-bladed home when all of a sudden, an owl flew over her and dropped a letter on her head. It read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY (I think)  
  
Dear Ms. Kinomoto,  
  
  
  
You are welcomed to Hogwarts, a school witchcraft and wizardry. We would like you to become the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. We will provide you an assistant teacher and would like you to protect one of our students here that is in grave danger. If you were to come, we would speak of this matter privately if this letter falls into the wrong hands. This school is also in England in Shijiku train station. You will have to go through platform 9 3/4 and the train leaves at 11:00 am sharp.  
  
Headmaster,  
  
Albus Dumboldoore  
  
  
  
~*~*~*At Home*~*~*~  
  
"ONI-CHAN!!!!!!! I'M HOME!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Hey kajuu!"  
  
Sakura stomped on his foot and shouted, "I'M NOT A KAJUU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ITAI!!!!" Touya screamed as he held his foot and hopped around the room in pain. The siblings continued the fight.  
  
~*~*~1 Hour Later*~*~*  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!!!!! I PRACTICALLY STARVED TO DEATH SINCE ALL OF YOU GUYS HID ALL OF THE FOOD FROM ME!!!!" yelled Kero.  
  
"I'll give you extra pudding after dinner okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~Dinner*~*~*~  
  
"Outa-san," said Sakura  
  
"yes?" Fujitaka answered.  
  
"There's this magical school that wants me to teach there and there's this kid that I need to protect. I don't have details right now 'cause the headmaster didn't want the letter to fall into the wrong hands and it's in England, so..............................can I go?"  
  
"Sure you can go, honey," he said after a moment of considering.  
  
"OF COURSE SHE CAN'T GO!!!!!!" yelled an outrage Touya.  
  
"WHO'S GOING TO PROTECT HER AND WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT AND WHAT IF----------------"  
  
"She's going to be just fine and she's powerful enough to protect her self," Fujitaka cutted him off  
  
"B-bu-but"  
  
"No Buts. She's going and that's final." It took a bit more of convincing, but they finally agreed that she would go, only is she would write 2 time every week. She would also have to take Kero and Yue with her and Tomoyo would be going with her, too.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally I'm finished!!!!!! Well, hope you would keep on reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~*YASUMI KABA *~ 


	2. Off to Hogwarts and Meeting New Friends

Author: Well, I hoped that you liked chapter one. Flames are allowed! Please R+R and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Off To Hogwarts and Meeting New Friends  
  
~*~*~At The Train Station*~*~*~  
  
They had just arrived at the Shinjuku Train Station. There were people everywhere, hurrying to work or carrying crying babies. They dodged some people and Yukito spotted a red-head carrying an owl.  
  
"Hey, maybe she's going to Hogwarts. We can ask if she knows where platform 9 3/4 is," he suggested after they had some problems figuring out where the platform is.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura and Tomoyo agreed. (Kero is in Sakura's bag right now.)  
  
They walked towards the lady that was with 7 other people/kids with her. 5 of them had red hair and the other had black. (2 girl red-head and 3 guy red-head.)  
  
"Ummmmm........excuse us, but do you know where platform 9 3/4 is?" Yukito asked in perfect English. ( Now the conversation is in English.)  
  
The people turned their attention on us and the lady answered, "Yes. It's just right between platforms 9 and 10. You must be new to Hogwarts. Okay, everyone get into pairs of two or three. George and Fred will go first."  
  
The two look-alikes took their carts and went straight through the wall. "Okay, now you three try it," said the lady. They got ready to go and then started running to the wall and got ready for the impact, but it never came. The trio opened their eyes and saw that they were at a different train station and a sign that read Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Wow," Sakura exclaimed. (They're talking in Japanese again.)  
  
"Yea," the others agreed.  
  
They went onto the train and found an empty compartment. "HEY! YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME AGAIN!" Kero accused, flying out of Sakura's bag.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Kero-chan."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Um...... I'll give you extra pudding if you forgive Sakura," Tomoyo said. She took out the pudding and gave it to Kero, who had now gone goo-goo over the pudding.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," she whispered.  
  
"Your Welcome! I have this perfect out fit that I designed for you so now, you can return the favor! You'll look soooo KAWAII!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura and Yukito just sweatdropped and Sakura said, "Sure Tomoyo-chan, sure." Tomoyo squealed and was about to drag her to the nearest bathroom when the compartment door opened and in came 3 of the red-heads they saw earlier and the black haired guy. (2 girl red-head and 1 guy red- head.)  
  
"I'm sorry, but there aren't any compartments left. Can we stay here?" asked the oldest girl red-head.   
  
"sure," the ccs crew answered.(The conversation is now in English, AGAIN!)  
  
"Hey! Aren't you the people that we helped earlier?" the guy red-head exclaimd.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"I'm Hermoine Granger," the oldest girl red-head said.  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasly, his sister," the younger-looking one said pointing her finger at Ron.  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter." the black haired guy with the scar on his face said.  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura."  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji,"  
  
"And I'm Yukito."  
  
"You guys can all call us by our first names," the ccs gang said.  
  
"Cool, then it'll only be fair if you call us by ours," Harry said.  
  
They sat down and started to chat.  
  
~*~*~*Harry's P.O.V~*~*~  
  
We couldn't find an empty compartment and when we opened the last compartment, we saw the people that we helped earlier. The violet haired girl was dragging the emerald-eyed girl and the tall guy was sweatdropping while looking at the girls.  
  
Hermoine asked if we could stay here for the ride and then the people introduced themselves after they said yes. After I introduced myself, I was surprised that they didn't look surprise after hearing my name. They just started talking to each other again in this strange language when all of a sudden, the door opened and the person was........................  
  
~*~*~*Regular P.O.V~*~*~  
  
The ccs gang and the HP gang were talking to each other when the compartment door flew open and in came............................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I now, I now, Really short chapter.......... I promise that the next one will be longer if I can make it longer, K? So please R+R. PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*YASUMI KABA*~ 


	3. Reunions With Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter!  
  
Author:If you don't like the fic please review and tell. So R+R!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Reunions With Old Friends   
  
*~*~*Contiuation~*~*~  
  
The compartment door slid opened to reveal............................. Li Meiling. Meiling and the CCS gang recognized each other immediately and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts," Meiling answered first.  
  
"Same here!" the rest of the CCS gang chirpped. Just then, Sakura notice the HP gang.  
  
"This is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ron's siter, and Hermoine." Sakura introduced.  
  
"And this is Li Meiling," Yukito finished introducing. Then Sakura and Tomoyo ran up to Meiling and hugged her really tight.  
  
"Um, guys, if you haven't noticed, she's running out of air," Yukiyo said helpfully. The girls released them and chorused, sweatdropping, "Opps, Gomen Nasai, Meiling-chan."  
  
"That's alright," Meiling said after getting some air when they released her. Just then, the dorr slid opened again.In came Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
Draco said, "Well, well, well, what have we here. Potty and his new mudloods."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
"Why don't you three ladies come with me and ditch the losers?"  
  
"He asked you a question, why don't you answer him?" Meiling said disgusted.  
  
"Well, naturally, I came to see the newcomers and I got myself you three."  
  
  
  
Yukito had had enough, but before he could deal with Malfoy, Sakura had gotten there first and had lit his robes on fire. Malfoy ran around the room like a chicken while his companions tried to get the fire off. This made the HP and CCS gang to crack up. The trio ran out of the compartment and that was the end of that.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Hermoine asked, fasinated.  
  
"Himitsudesu," Sakura and the gang answered.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ginny asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"It means 'That's a secret," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, we better get into our school robes. We're almost there," Harry said.  
  
"Yea. We won't want to be late for the ceremony," Ron stated, hungrily thinking about all of the food there'd be. The trio started to get there robes out when they noticed that the CCS gang weren't going to change.  
  
"Aren't you going to change?" Hermoine said.  
  
"We wouldn't be needing to," Yukito answered.  
  
So the HP gang changed and when they finally reached their destination, they had a shock of seeing Professor Dumboldoore there. Harry was the first to noticed and asked. None of them knew and so they decided to ask Professor Dumboldoore when they got off the train.  
  
~*~*~*Harry's P.O.V~*~*~*  
  
After I changed into my robes and looked out of the train window, I got a surprise and saw that Professor Dumboldoore was there. I asked Ron and Hermoine if they knew why but they said no. This is strange..............Professor Dumboldoore NEVER comes to meet the first years. Well, I guess that I'll find out soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*Normal P.O.V~*~*~*  
  
The CCS and HP gang got off the train and headed toward Professor Dumboldoore.They saw that a certain amber haired boy was with him and the HP gang thought.........Li Syaoran?! What's HE doing HERE?! Their thoghts were broken out by a certain emerald-eyed girl.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered out his name. The HP gang was surprised when they heard her. She knows him?! How?! If they were surprised then, they were more surprised when Sakura ran into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*Syaoran's P.O.V~*~*~*  
  
Professor Dumboldoore had dragged me to the train station and said that I was going to be an assistant to the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. I thought that it was just going to be a creep. I waited there for about 15 min and got really annoyed. Why'd he drag me out here? I could just meet the doofus when he gets here.I got the shock of my life when I saw my cheery blossom and I heard her say my name. It sounded so right when she said it. The next thing I knew, I was embracing my cheery blossom once again.  
  
~*~*~*Sakura's P.O.V~*~*~*  
  
I couldn't believe it. Syaoran was here. I was so happy that I ran into his arms where I felt safe yet again. From then on, I knew that I was happy and wanted to stay in his arms forever.  
  
~*~*~*Normal P.O.V~*~*~*  
  
"KAWAII!"  
  
"Hey Sakura isn't the only one here you know," Meiling chirpped.  
  
"Meiling?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Attending Hogwarts of course. What else?" she said flipping her hair  
  
"What about me?" Sakura pouted.  
  
"Hello, my cheery blossom," Syaoran kissed her cheek.  
  
Dumboldoore said, "I see that you two know each other."  
  
"Yup!" Sakura cheered happily.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!" (We all know who that is.)  
  
They all cringed at that and people looked at them all so strangely. Syaoran glared at them, and they got back to what they were doing.   
  
"Ummm...............Hi Professor. We were just wondering what you were doing here." Harry stated weakly, making the CCS gang turn their attention to the HP gang and the Professor.  
  
"Oh, I'm here to pick up a Ms. Kinomoto."  
  
"I'm her. Is it all right if my two friends are here?"  
  
"Yes. By the way, I'm Albus Dumboldoore, the headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Tomoyo Daidouji and this is Yukito." (I don't know Yukito's last name, so please review and tell me.)  
  
"But you can just call us by our first name," Yukito and Tomoyo inputted.  
  
"Why are you here to pick her up, Professor?" Ron's curiosity got the better out of him.  
  
"You'll see," the Professor answered."  
  
"Well, I see that you haven't told them yet Sakura. Sakura here is going to be our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher." (The rest of the conversation is in japenese.)  
  
"You mean YOU'RE they new teacher," Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Yup! Is that a problem to you Syao-kun?  
  
"No, no problem at all."  
  
"Oh Sakura, I would like to introduce you to your assistant, Li Syaoran."  
  
"HHHHOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Syaoran smirked and mimicked, "Is that a problem to you, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Haha, very funny."  
  
The CCS gang and Syaoran continued chatting like old friends until they reached the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*HP's Gang P.O.V~*~*~*  
  
WHAT?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!  
  
~*~*~*Normal P.O.V~*~*~*   
  
They walked into the Great Hall and got ready for the sorting ceremony. The HP gang went to their own table, while the CCS gang went to the front of the room and sat down in the empty seats. Soon the Sorting Hat started and finished the song. The first years were sorted and Professor Dumboldoore was going to start making the new Teacher announcement when.........................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe! Cliffy. If you want to find out what happens next, read my next chapter, k? Now.............. PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*YASUMI KABA~*~*~* 


	4. Cute Lil Decendent and Back Together Aga...

Author: Sorrie that I couldn't update the second chapter sooner.............The computer had a problem and I couldn't get online, so this chapter might not be a cliffy or it could be longer to make up for it. R+R and ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Cute Lil Decendent and Back Together Again  
  
~*~*~*Contiuation~*~*~*  
  
Professor Dumboldoore was about to announce the new teachers, when.......................Suppi flew into the room all googly-eyed. The Great Hall door burst opened and there stood Nakuru and Eriol, all panting and huffing.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Nakuru said, launching herself at Sakura when she got her energy back and ran to the front of the room.  
  
"Hey Nakuru, nice to see you too, but can you let me go, you're kinda chocking me right now," Sakura gasped for air.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry Sakura-chan." she said baking of her and scratching her head sheepishly.When she spotted Tomoyo and Meiling, the same thing happened.  
  
"What about me? Don't I get a hug?!" Eriol said drawing their attention to him. All of the girls launched themselves at him and threw him back. When they got back up after the short reunion, Eriol asked, "Have you guys saw Suppi? Nakuru fed him sweets again."  
  
"Yea, Eriol-kun. I think I saw him go into Sakura's purse." Yukito said.  
  
"HHHHHOOOOEEEE?!What's he doing in there?!" Sakura went trough her purse and found him sleeping in the bag with kero.  
  
"Ummm..........I think you should take the whole bag, Eriol-kun. He's asleep in there with Kero-chan right now and they might want to play together when they wake up." She handed her bag to Eriol and the continued, "You can give it back to me later."   
  
"Okay!" Nakuru said taking the bag instead of Eriol.  
  
*Cough Cough* Professor Dumboldoore coughed.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be Sakura Kinomoto, and her assistant, Li Syaoran." At Syaoran's name whispers broke across the Great Hall.  
  
"Why're they whispering Syaoran,"  
  
"Because I used to go to the school here,"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh..........."  
  
~*~*~*Haryy's and Everyone Else's Mind~*~*~*  
  
HIM?! WHY HIM?! HE'S A STUDENT HERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. OH BOY, WER'RE GOING TO HAVE A TOUGH YEAR!  
  
~*~*~*Normal P.O.V~*~*~*  
  
"Meiling Li will be teaching muggles fighting skills, and Eriol will be teaching Care For Magical Creatures with Hagrid."  
  
"As for the other two, you guys can help out in any of the classes you want to be in. Now let the feast begin!" The food appearded and everyone started eating.   
  
The CCS gang had decided to catch with each other while the HP gang was still in shock after what had happened.   
  
~*~*~*After the Feast~*~*~*  
  
Harry and the rest of the gang had decided to visit Hagrid. *Nock Nock* The door opened to Harry and the others and was welcomed in. They soon said their goo-byes and left to go to their doormitory.  
  
~*~*~*The Next Morning~*~*~*  
  
"HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard. Sakura rushed into her classroom and saw that Syaoran was already there. The students were whispering about a late teacher and said that she couldn't even do anything.  
  
When Sakura entered the room, everyone was quieted down. "Good Morning, I'm sorry that I'm late."  
  
"How come you're our teacher when you're the same age as us?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's a secret."   
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and said, "Lets test them,"  
  
"Okay."  
  
The lesson went on when some people burned themselves with fire and others made their cauldroons melt.   
  
~*~*~*Meiling's Class~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, lets start off today with basic fighting skills. Anyone know how to do a proper punch?" No one answered and when she showed them, the had punched each other in the face. They had then switched to kicking and learning new techniques.   
  
~*~*~*Care For Magical Creatures~*~*~*  
  
The students piled into the room to meet their giant teacher and the not-so-giant-teacher. They then learned about serpents and they were going to end the lesson for the day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry that it was such a short chappie, but I didn't have time. I had lots of homework and chores. I'll see what I can do in the next chappie. I'm sorry, but it'll have to depend on my homework schedule. So please R+R 


	5. What Went Wrong

Author: I'm really sorry that the last chappie was so short. I just didn't have a lot of time when I had so much hw to take care of. Gomen Nasai. so read on with the story.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
What Went Wrong  
  
~*~*~*Continuation~*~*~*  
  
The CCS gang piled into Dumboldoore's office. It had lots of books and a phoenix . The bird was all flaming red and looked like it was on fire. It had a long tail and spread out , like a peacocks'.  
  
"What do you want us here for Dumbooldoore?" Yukito asked. They weren't the only people in here. There was a giant black dog, a gray haired woman that had glasses on, a greased looking black haired guy, and Professor Dumboldoore.  
  
"Do you remember in the letter that I wrote said that there was another reason that you were here?"  
  
"Yea," the CCS gang replied.  
  
"Well, that other reason was to protect Harry Potter."  
  
"NANI?!?!?" (Syaron)  
  
"HHHHOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" (Sakura)  
  
"Why?!" (Tomyo) were the replied from the CCS gang. Eriol was just standing there, all calm and Yukito just had his usual smile on.   
  
"Because.............there's someone after him that's very powereful. His name is Voldemort." At that, everyone in the room, but the CCS gang and Dumboldoore flinched.  
  
"Who's Voldemort?" Tomoyo asked. Again, everyone flinched.  
  
"Voldemort is a very powerful wizard that is also known as the dark lord. He wants to go after Harry because he was the boy-who-lived. Harry had survived a deadly curse when Voldemort had cast it on him. The curse only left the mark on his forehead, but his family died." That was from Eriol. Everyone was surprised that he knew such a thing.  
  
"How'd you know that?" was what came from the gray haired woman. That was when Dumboldoore noticed that the CCS gang didn't know who they were. "This is Professor Mcgonal, Professor Snape, and that dog is called Snuffles." He introduced.  
  
"I'm Sakura"  
  
"Li"  
  
"Eriol"  
  
" I'm Tomoyo"  
  
"And I'm Yukito."  
  
The CCS gang onced again intro duced themselves about the umpteenth time. "And the answer to your question is that I'm the half reincarnation of clow reed. He used to go to Hogwarts, so I knew."  
  
"Who's clow reed?" that was from the dog who was now a human. The Professors looked surprised, while the CCS gang was just staring at him. (sorrie, but I don't know how Sirius looks like. so please don't sue me.)  
  
"Everyone, this is Sirius."   
  
"But I thought that his name was Snuffles." came the reply from the all too dense Sakura.  
  
"That's when he's in his dog form. In his human form, he's Sirius." Dumboldoore explained. "He can also transform into other animals because he's an animgos." (I think. hehe ^_^')   
  
"okay" was the only answer from the gang.  
  
"Anyways, who's clow reed?" Sirius asked once again. The gang then tld the Professors about clow reed and their journeys. They had just finished when a nock came from the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Professor Dumboldoore, It's Harry. He says his scar hurts and he's in a lot of pain." was the reply from the door which Hermoine had answered the question. Dumboldoore quickly went to answer it and in came the trio. Harry had one arm draft over each of Ron's and Hermoines shoulder and Harry looked as if he had just fainted.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, Harry was just studying when his scar started to hurt. It hurt so much that he fainted." Ron said. Harry then woke up and said, "Where am I" "In Professor Dumboldoore's office."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hermoine then explaining what had happened when Harry spotted Snuffles.(He went back into a dog when Harry entered.  
  
"Snuffles!" The HP gang turned to stare at the dog.  
  
"What're you doing here?" The dog turned back into Sirius and said, "Well, me and the other professors were just dicussing some things." That was when the HP gang had noticed that the others were present too.   
  
"Why's everyone here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Like Sirius said, 'We were just discussing some things'." Sakura answered.  
  
"Well, we better get going now," Eriol said. The CCS gang and the professors left, leaving the HP gang with Sirius and Dumboldoore. Harry the ran into Sirius's arm and hugged him. Sirius was surprised, but hugged him back. Their reunion was broken when Sirius said, "Well, I have to go too."  
  
"Why? Can't you stay?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. The dementors are still after me Harry. Don't worry, I'll write and I'll see you again soon." He then left the room and later on, the HP gang went to their bedroom chambers until they heard.............................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHA I'm evil. Leaving yet another cliffy. Well hope you enjoyed this chappie and if you want to find out what they heard, stay tuned for chapter 6. I might end the fic soon and get it finished. Then if you guys want another fic by me, come and review and tell me. Ja Ne for now.  
  
~*YASAMI KABA*~ 


	6. The Truth Revealed

Author: I'm sorry that I didn't get to update sooner, but I had lotz of homework and projects. I'm also sorry, but I won't be able to add E+T in this. If I can think of something, I'll probably put it in there. Forget and Forgive? or was it the other way around? oh well..................neyways, R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP or CCS.   
  
Chapter 6   
  
The Truth Revealed  
  
~*~*~*Continuation~*~*~*  
  
The HP gang went to their bedroom chambers until they heard..............................a crash outside of the chambers. "What's that?!" Harry shouted. "I don't know," Hermoine responded. "Let's go check it out." Ron suggested. So they went to see what was going on. What they got was a shock. There were dementors everywhere. They were knocking everything they can get their hans on apart. The HP gang took out their wands and got in a stance to fight. Before they could make a move, the CCS gang came out and they have these swords, staffs, and wands in their hands.   
  
They raised their ummm............magic sources and muttered something. Suddenly, a huge light came out and shot for the dementors. It was hit bulls-eye and the dementors disappeared. The HP gang was in shock watching all of this and thought.......................SURE THEY HAVE A LOT OF POWER, BUT HOW CAN THEY HAVE SO MUCH?!   
  
The HP gang ran toward the CCS gang and yelled, "WE WANT AN EXPLANATION!" Sakura turned to them first and answered, "What're you doing her?"  
  
"What're WE doing here?! I should ask you the same." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, we just heard a noise while we were sleeping and decided to check it out. When we got here, they were here and we just took them out."   
  
"We just heard the noise, but when WE got here, you guys weren't here yet and we were going to take them out when you guys showed up and did it for us." After the explanations, Hermoine was too curious to resist and asked, "What were those things that you used to defeat them?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm...these are just um...things that we use to um..." Sakura trailed off and Syaoran finished the sentence ".................we use these to help us use spells"  
  
"oh, I see."  
  
"Well, I say that you guys are hiding something from us and we want to know why." Hermoine said bravely.  
  
"We're not hiding anything. Right guys?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh quit fooling around already. The first time that we met, we knew that you were hiding something from us and we want answers NOW!" Hermoine protested.  
  
"Watch what you're saying there, Lady. 'Cause if I were you, which I don't want to be, I would keep my mouth shut and mind your own............" Meiling said, a vein popping out of her head, when someone interrupted her.   
  
"It's okay Ms.Li." Dumboldoore said, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Hey Dumboldoore, we didn't know you were there." Ron stated the obvious.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be surprised since you were so into finding out the truth."  
  
"Are you going to give us our answer, professor?" Ginny talked for the first time that they were there.  
  
"We might as well. You would find out sooner or later."  
  
"Let us explain." the CCS gang said. So they talked about their adventures and what they discussed in the office before they came in. Then out flew ..........................................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEHE!!!!!!!! I know that you know who came out and stay tuned for the upcoming episode. Here's a preview: Touya would be in this chappie, so don't stop reading. And I'm really sorry that the chappie was so short. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer since I'm going to end it soon. Please R+R.  
  
~*YASAMI KABA*~ 


	7. Meeting With Oniichan and Guardians

Author: Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. If you want to blame someone, blame my teachers for all of those ugly homework. Well, forget and forgive, k? Now R+R!   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Meeting With Onii-chan and Guardians  
  
~*~*~*Continuation~*~*~*  
  
So they talked about what they discussed in the office and the clow cards. Then out flew.............................Suppi and Kero. Suppi was drunk and Kero was chasing after Suppi saying something like, "GIMME BACK MY PUDDING, YOU THIEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kero! Suppi!" Sakura said.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Eriol asked, muttering a spell under his breath and that made Suppi fall asleep. Kero stopped chasing Suppi and went over to his mistress instead. (Imagine! Kero dumping his food for something else! hehe. sorrie. i just had to add that in.)  
  
"Hey Sakura! What're you doing out here so late in the night?"  
  
"Well, we sense an evil presence and went to investigate."  
  
"Kero! Were you hungry again?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Um............yea?"  
  
*sigh* *sweatdrop* were the only reply from the CCS gang.  
  
*ahem* came a cough from Harry. It had taken them a while to get over the shock that there were flying STUFFED ANIMALS. Not to mention that they talked too. At that *ahem* Ron and Hermoine shot out of their shocked states and the CCS gang focused their attention to Harry and the gang.  
  
"Oh yea!@ You'd have to meet our guardians." Eriol said.  
  
"Everyone, this is Spinel Sun and Ceroburos in their true forms.""(spelling?) Tomoyo introduced.  
  
"Or you would know them as Suppi or Kero in their false forms." Sakura added.  
  
"And there's still our other two guardians." Eriol chirpped.  
  
"There's Yue and Ruby Moon, but their false forms are Yukito here and Nakuru." Sakura said, jerking her thumb in Yukito's direction.  
  
"What?!" the HP gang practically yelled.  
  
"Why don't you yell louder so that the whole school would hear you?" Syaoran scowled. The HP gang blushed in embarresment.  
  
"But how can they be two people?" Hermoine asked, lowering her voice.  
  
"One side is his false form so that he can save up energy and the other is his true form when he has to fight or protect his mistress." Tomoyo expained in a some-what calm tone. The HP gang nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well , it's getting late. We better close it for the night." Yukito yawned.  
  
"Yea, night" The gangs and co went their seperate ways and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*The Next Morning~*~*~*  
  
"HHHHHOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M LATEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the usually morning cry from the Griffindor doormitory. Sakura was hopping around while her so-called 'friends' watched her on the sidelines, half baffled, half amused. Tomoyo's face was smiling while she taped this morning, but Meiling was as red as a cherry and ended up laughing out loud. This got Sakura's attention and she demanded.  
  
"Guys, help me or I'm going to be late" Meiling, who was rolling on the floor clutching her stomache at this time gasped for her breath and answered, "Sakura, today's Saturday. We don't have to teach."  
  
"Oh" was the only reply that came from Sakura until....................... "WHAT'D YA MEAN IT'S SATURDAY?! YOU WERE WATCHING ME GO THROUGH HELL AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT IT'S SATURDAY?!"  
  
"Ummmmm..................yea?" came the reply from Tomoyo. Sakura was about to retort when Eriol came into the room and said, "Come on you guys. We're going to meet you guys in the Great Hall, k?" The girls quickly got dressed and hurried down to the Great Hall. They greeted the HP gang and they went into their own conversation until everyone in the CCS gang except for Meiling and Tomoyo jolted.  
  
Sakura quickly pulled out this pink watch in front of her and pushed a button. Just then, a picture/hologram came up and there lay a man/teenager, with black hair, was in a big puddle of blood. The whole hall gave a shocked gasp except for Sakura who shouted, which got everyone's attention, "TOUYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She then collasped on the floor and started to sob, which turned into sobs and hiccups.   
  
Eriol got his staff out and he made a circular motion in front of him, giving him a black hole. Syaoran comforted Sakura, who suddenly stood up and went through the black hole. The CCS gang followed her. Meanwhile, all of the students and teachers were frozen in shock and even Dumboldoore has a shocked look on his face. Just then, the gang came back from the black hole, except this time, they had the guy named 'Touay' with them.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran was holding Touya on either side of his arm. They laid him on the ground and Sakura called out the Heal card and her hand started to glow and she put her hands over 'Touya's' wound. The rest of the gang did the same thing, except that they didn't have any cards out. The next thing they knew, all of the wounds were gone and the guy started to wake up.  
  
He muttered a curse, looked around him and asked, "Where am I" Sakura swung her arms around him and shouted with joy. "YOU'RE ALL BETTER NOW, ONII-CHAN! I WAS SOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN I SAW YOU HALF-DEAD!" Touya winced and replied with a gasp "Kajuu, you're killing me here." For his face had turned blue and was going for red. "I'M NOT A KAJUU!" was all Sakura said while she kicked Touya's shin.  
  
*ahem* the CCS gang turned their attention to the source of this and saw professor Dumboldoore. "Would you care to introduce this young man here?"   
  
"Oh..................." that was when they all noticed that they were the center of attention once again. "Um..................... this is my brother, Touya Kinomoto," at this, all of the girls in the room sighed dreamily, except for Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura of course.  
  
They were about to say more when a sudden shout came from this Touya, "WHY'S THE GAKI HERE SAKURA?!" (Everything is in Jap.)  
  
"I'M NOT A GAKI, YOU BAKA"  
  
"YOU'RE THE BAKA, YOU BAKA"  
  
"I'M NOT THE BAKA YOU ARE"  
  
"AM NOT"  
  
"ARE TOO"  
  
And this went on while everyone sweatdropped and they just ignored them and continued to eat. Of course, the girls would sneak a peek at Touya and Syaoran often. Sakura had had enough and shouted, "WILL YOU TOO BE QUIET ALREADY? YOU'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING! CAN'T WE AT LEAST HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET AROUND HERE SOMETIME?" In her genki mood again, "Now, lets have something to eat okay?" The boys too frightened at this sudden change just nodded and followed her orders. Now everything was quiet until of course......................................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for now. I just noticed that I'm always leaving cliffys. I guess I just have to lose that and continue writing. Please R+R! I'll probably update next week or this week. I'm not sure, so you'll just have to stick around and find out k? ja ne.  
  
~*YASAMI KABA*~ 


	8. Revelations Of LOVE

Author: Well, I don't know if the last chappie was short or not, but I thought that it was inbetween. This chappie, my sister is going to do all of the fluff k? so if you want more fluff, R+R and I'll tell her k? Well, enjoy and R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or HP!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Revelations of LOVE  
  
~*~*~* Continuation~*~*~*  
  
Now everything was quiet until................................(this is where the dark lord is okay?) "Wormtail, what information have you got on these people?" asked a dark cloaked man.  
  
"M-ma-master, these pe-o-p-ple are the ca-cardc-c-capt-tors and have the c-c-clow ca-cards"  
  
"Yes, yes. Wonderful. We're coming for you, cardcaptors, so watch your back. Hahaha" he cackled;  
  
~*~*~*Eriol and Tomoyo~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Tomoyo went out after the "quiet" meal to get a fresh breath of air. Eriol followed suit and they went out into the gardens where they sat quietly, until Eriol broke the silence.  
  
"Tomoyo,"  
  
"Hmmmmmm..............."  
  
"Umm......well, i j-jus- wa-wanted t-to ask y-you if you w-want t-to g-go out w-with me"  
  
Tomoyo seemed shoked at this announcement but then her lips curled into a smile. Eriol, who was waiting for the rejection to come was surprised when she asked a question back. "Eriol, why do you want to go out with me?"  
  
"because.........................I love you." If Tomoyo was shocked then, her eyes widened and a gasp escaped. She flung her arms around his neck and replied "I love you too"  
  
Eriol was for once speechless, but then smiled and hugged her back. They released eachother after a minute and leaned closer..........................  
  
and closer....................  
  
and closer............................  
  
closer.....................  
  
closer.................  
  
and closer..................  
  
until..............................  
  
their lips met. They kissed passionately and then deepend the kiss. Eriol and Tomoyo released each other, smiled, and enjoyed the silence.  
  
~*~*~*The Great Hall~*~*~*  
  
Everything had quieted down for now, but Syaoran and Touya were still sending death glares at each other. Sakura sighed and looked where Tomoyo and Eriol should've been sitting. During the fight, they had gone out unnoticed and they didn't seem to be back yet. Just then, she looked at the doors and saw Tomoyo and Eriol walking hand-in-hand. She smiled evilly to herself and whispered to Syaoran about the new offical couple. They both grinned at eachother and said together "payback time"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol who hadn't saw their exchange went to greet them. Sakura said, "Well, well well. Looks like we have to arrange a wedding soon don't we Syaoran." At that, Tomoyo and Eriol blushed and the CCS gang turned their attention to the now blushing couple. This teasing went on for a while until they went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry that I hadn't updated sooner, but the damn stupid teacher started to give us more homework and projects. I know that it was short, but I got to go and do my homework now k? and blame my damn brother. He messed up with the online thing and then we couldn't get online. My dad bought new equipment to fix it and now I can update. so R+R!  
  
~*YASAMI KABA*~ 


	9. The Final Battle

Author: come on! You guys can do better than that. If I don't get at least 125 reviews, I might consider not writing the Epilogue. This is probably going to be the last chapter besides the Epilogue, so enjoy. and remember, I love it when ppl R+R me! Neyways, on with the last chappie, or second to last.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Final Battle Between Wizards and Sorcerers/Sorceresses  
  
~*~*Continuation~*~*~(In the Morning)  
  
"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This had been the usual routine everyday so far and the Hogwarts students just continued what they were doing. Sakura hurried up and dressed, gulp down a bagel and hurried to her class.   
  
"Sorry I'm late." she literally slammed the door open and close. "Now today we will be starting a lesson on................................." and on went the boring session.  
  
~*~*~*Elsewhere~*~*~  
  
"Now, we will have a surprise attack should we, wormtail?"  
  
"Y-ye-yes m-mas-master."  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~*~*~*Hogwarts~*~*~*  
  
The ccs gang and Dumboldoore felt a what you would call a 'strong wizard', but the ccs gang wasn't worried because they knew that they could beat this evil. They weren't just so sure about Harry beating this wizard. The teachers just went back to their teaching like nothing had happened and wished Harry good luck privately.  
  
~*~*~*At Lunch~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys," greeted Sakura.  
  
"Hey," was the reply from the CCS gang and HP gang when she entered the Great Hall.  
  
Both gangs ate and started to talk animatedly, but Syaoran and the CCS gang felt an aura, weak, but more powerful than the other wizards. It also felt evil, a blackish aura actually. They nodded at each other and excused themselves from the table. When they got to a secluded area, they got down to business.  
  
"I guess that everyone here must've felt that aura. Am I correct?" everyone nodded.  
  
"Do you guys think that it's Voldemort?" asked Sakura  
  
"yea. I know that it's him." Eriol answered.  
  
"For some reason, I thought that he was going to be stronger than that." Tomoyo stated.  
  
"At least we know it won't be much of a fight for us." Meiling said with determination glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"But it would be difficult for Harry." Syaoran continued.  
  
"So now Syaoran's worried about Harry." Meiling teased.  
  
"Am not. I just don't know why they would have to depend on such a weakling to save them. At least they have us if they're in any trouble at all."  
  
"He's right. We sorcerers are much much more powerful than the wizards are, but we both know that we never interfere with each other battles." Eriol stated.  
  
"How come?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because we are different from each other and sometimes the wizards would consider us as rivals. They think that we might get too powerful and destroy their world. They also hate us because we're more powerful than they are." Syaoran answwered before Eriol could get a chance.  
  
After that question was answered, they heard screams from the Great Hall. "I guess that Voldemort is here." Meiling said. "Let's make it a fight worth while." Syaoran said cracking his knuckles. They ran to the Great Hall, and indeed, HE was there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEHE!!!!! I guess it won't be the last chappie after all. sorrie dat I haven't updated for so long. I had a fever for 2 days, sick for 5 days, more projects, homework, tests, and I was on Vacation on Thanksgiving. PLZ R+R! Stay tuned for the battle.   
  
~*YASAMI KABA*~ 


	10. Let The Fight Begin

Author: sorrie. my science teach. decided dat we didn't have enough hw so she gave us 2 more projects to do. so I didn't have time writing this chappie. but it's break rite now so I have time. hehe. well enjoy and plz R+R  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Let The Fight Begin  
  
~*~*Continuation~*~*  
  
After that question was answered, they heard screams from the Great Hall. "I guess that Voldemort is here." Meiling said. "Let's make it a fight worth while." Syaoran said cracking his knuckles. They ran to the Great Hall, and indeed, HE was there.................  
  
The CCS gang saw that there was a pure black aura surrounding him. He was dressed in all black, and was destroying everything in his way from finding Harry. "GET OUT OF MY WAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"NO! We will not let you harm anyone in this school." Dumboldoore replied.  
  
"Then you will be ELIMINATED, Albus."  
  
"Just try."   
  
All over the room, spells were shot. Sakura and the others took this chance in taking everyone out of danger. She took them into the Gryfindoor doormitories and casted SHEILD as a barrier. Everyone was talking at once and a word was barely heard correctly. This continued until, "SILENCE!!" This shut their mouths up. They just stared at Sakura in silence and nothing was heard. They could hardly believe that this was the sweet Sakura that they knew.  
  
"You will all be quiet unless you want to be killed. Understood?" Sakura said. No one said anything.  
  
"UNDERSTOOD?" She said a bit louder. This shook everyone out of their shock and the reply was, "Yes, ma'am." was mumbled.  
  
"Okay. Here's the plan. Tomoyo and Meiling will stay here to protect everyone here. Eriol, Syaoran, and I will go and see to it that Voldemort won't get his ways. Got it?" the CCS gang nodded and they proceeded to their plan.  
  
~*~*In The Great Hall~*~*~  
  
During the time Sakura and the gang was in the doormitories, Voldemort was fighting the headmaster and the other professors. Everything was a mess and Harry was being protected by the professors. Spells were still flying everywhere and sometimes, a spark of two would be see. The CCS gang entered and everyone stopped because they sensed Sakura's aura.  
  
"Voldemort, you will fight Harry." at this the professors was about to protest when Syaoran sent them his famous death glare. "and no one will interfare. This is their battle and they have to settle this, once-and-for-all." nobody objected and everyone but Voldemort and Harry left the Great Hall. Now let the fight begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I noe I noe. reallie short chappie, but I'm havin one of my moments wen I can't think of my fic and wat to rite in it. Dis chappie is reallie boring................I'll try to update soon and the next chappie, I promise dat its goin to be da last, except for the epilouge of course.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY  
  
AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*YASAMI KABA*~ 


	11. The Finale

Author: sorrie dat i didn't update for such a looooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg time. my teachers gave me too many projects and homework since da WASL iz coming up.sorrie R+T k?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
The Finale  
  
~*~*Continuation*~*~  
  
After everyone left the Great Hall, Harry and Voldemort got into position to fight. Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, "STUPEFY!" The red beam hit Harry in the chest and his body froze. His wand still in his hand, he refused to give up and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
It hit Voldemort and his arms and legs snapped together,fell forward, and was unable to move since he was stiff as a board. Harry was then able to move (I have no idea how but...oh well.......^_^' my story) He stood over Voldemort, and with a swish of his wand, he tried to send Voldemort away but Voldemort grabbed his leg and tripped him before Harry could say the spell. Harry was then left defenseless, except for his wand.He racked his brain for a spell and pointed the wand to Voldemort and yelled  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
As this spell was his last hope, Harry looked carefully and saw Voldemort fall down, dead, after the smoke was cleared away. Voldemort was finally defeated. After the battle was over, the wizards didn't need to be protected anymore and they rushed to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*Outside of The Great Hall*~*~  
  
Everyone but the CCS gang and Professor Dumboldoore was pacing, hoping for the best. It seemed like eternity waiting, but then, Sakura and the CCS gang shared a smile and said, "He did it. Voldemort is finally defeated."  
  
After those words, the Great Halls' doors then opened and out came Harry. Everyone raced to him and asked a ton of questions, but suddenly, Harry fainted. The CCS gang made their way to him and told everyone to go back to their business. Everyone hesitated, but when Syaoran gave them his faamous death glare, they scurried away.  
  
The CCS gang carried Harry to the Hospital Wing, where he then woke up to find his friends there. Ron asked, "Hey mate, you alright there?"  
  
"Yea," Harry replied.  
  
"It must have been wicked with the battle with you-know-who," Ron said.  
  
"Oh don't be foolish Ron. Voldemort is gone and we don't have to be scared of him anymore, thanks to Harry, so you can say his name." Hermoine said.  
  
"You mean I beat him?" Harry said before another battle started.  
  
"Sure you did." this was from Sakura.  
  
The HP gang then turned their attention to the CCS gang. They had forgotten that they were there. "You did a great job Harry" this was from Tomoyo.  
  
"And you did it all by yourself." Yukito said.  
  
"If you could have done it, why did Dumboldoore need our help in the first place?" Syaoran asked, annoyed. "Well, he did need more teachers and that was one of his reasons." this came from Eriol.  
  
"What's important is that he defeated Voldemort," said Meiling.  
  
"Well, we're off now, so you get your rest okay?" Sakura said  
  
"Bye" with that, the CCS gang and Hermoine and Ron exited the room. Harry then went to sleep and didn't have any night mares that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well hope dat u enjoyed dat chappie. plz R+R and as u can tell, the story'z goin 2 end soon. I'm planning to create another story but i don't noe wat. if u have any ideas wit da plot and storyline, review and tell me k?   
  
~*YASAMI KABA*~ 


	12. Explanations

Author Note: Don't wory peeps. I'll tell you what happened to Touya in this chappie. Plz R+R!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Explanations  
  
~*~*Continuation*~*~  
  
Harry soon recovered and the 2 gangs, including Touya, Professor Dumboldoore and the other professors gathered into Professor Dumboldoore's office and decided to get some explanations.  
  
"Okay Touya. So what happened to you?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well, I was home doing some work and then this guy that you called Volde-something came out and attacked me. He said some weird words, like a spell, and then this beam hit me. The next thing I knew, I blanked out and then when I woke up, I was in the Hospital Wing," Touya explained.  
  
"He ATTACKED you?!" Skaura yelled, trembling with rage. Syaoran and everyone else in the room gulped, seeing Sakura's raging aura and felling her anger.  
  
"Calm down, Sakura. He's dead now, so we have nothing to worry about. Besides, Touya's fine now," Tomoyo sooted her best friend.  
  
"Too bad," Syaoran muttered under his breath. Fortunately, nobody heard him. Sakura calmed down and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Then, she made a sudden outburst, "UGH! I should've fried his a** before I let Harry taken care of him. AHHH!!!!! If only I knew!" The gangs and professors just sweatdropped in the background.  
  
"AHEM!" At this, everyone turned their attention to Professor Dumboldoore.   
  
"I would just like to thank the cardmistress and her freinds for helping us out with teaching the students and defeating Voldemort," Dumboldoore said.  
  
"You're welcome," came the chorus of response from the gang.  
  
"Well Sakura, we better get home or dad's going to start worrying if he doesn't find me home," Touya said.  
  
"Yea," with that, everyone said their goodbyes and theCCS gang [and Touya] ended up in the Kinomoto's residense. Luckily, Sakura's father wasn't home yet and was still on his business expedition in Egypt. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo went their seperate ways before they said goodbye.  
  
~*~*At The Park*~*~  
  
"Sakura, I have to tell you something," Syaoran started.  
  
"Hmmm......What is it Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, you know that I love you, right?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I just want to say that Sakura Kinomoto, will you be my wife and make me the happiest man on Earth?" With those words, Syaoran knelt down on one knee, and brought out a diamond ring out of his pocket. Sakura gasped, then smiles and answers,   
  
"Yes, I will marry you, Li Syaoran." Syaoran slips the ring onto her finger and held her in a passionate embrace.  
  
"You do know that you'll have to go through Touya, don't you?"   
  
"Sigh. The things I do for you," Syaoran said. Sakura giggled and the happy-to-be-married-couple shared a moment of their own, with a kiss to seal their promise.  
  
~*~*Eriol and Tomoyo*~*~  
  
"Tomyo?"  
  
"Yes Eriol?"  
  
"I love you and would you have the pleasure of making me a happy man and be my wife?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo bursts into tears, embraces him, and replys,   
  
"Of course I would," Eriol then takes out a ruby ring, making Tomoyo gasp in surprise and Eriol then slips the ring onto her finger.  
  
"I love you," Eriol said.  
  
"I love you, too," Tomoyo answeres. They both leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss of their own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey peeps! The Epilouge's going to be the last and final chappie. I'm so happy that I'm almost finished. Please R+R! 


	13. Epilogue

Author note: Hey! This is the Epilogue. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Epilogue  
  
~*~*6 Years Later*~*~  
  
"XIOA LANG!!!!!!!!! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME GO THROUGH THIS PAIN?!!" This was heard throughout the hospital as Sakura tries to bring a new life into the world. Syaoran winces as Sakura squeezes his hand harder. He was wondering if he was going to have a hand once this was all over. It seemed like eternity, but finally, the doctor announced,  
  
"It's a healthy baby girl you have, Mr. and Mrs. Li." Sakura let goes of Syaoran's hand and holds their baby girl. Indeed, this is a Li. She has her mother's tamed hai and her father's eyes. They named her 'Hikari.' This is a beginning for the Li's.   
  
Meawhile, Eriol and Tomoyo had already gotten married and has a one-year-old son. His name is 'Takashi' or 'T.K' for short. He has eyes like his mother's, hair like his father's, and a warrior's face. The CCS married couples can tell that their children would get along just great, even though their fathers fight most of the time.   
  
Meiling on the other hand, is back in China and opened a karate school for more advanced students. Her business is going great and she now has a boyfriend that can stand her named Ryo Takahashi. Ryo is Meiling's assistant in showing a demonstration of fighting. Indeed, things are going great for the gang.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! I'm finally finished! I'm thinking about writing more fics. If you have any ideas give me a review and tell me k? but rite now, I wanna noe wat u thought of dis fic. R+R!  
  
~*YASUMI KABA*~ 


End file.
